Beating the Bad House Elf
by La Pythie
Summary: *Traduction* Attention: Contient des références explicites sur la nécrophile et la pédophilie.


**L'auteur de cette fiction est Catatonic Muse. Elle a été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge (Crual and Unusual Pairings). Je n'ai fait que la traduire. Je remercie beaucoup Catatonic Muse qui m'a beaucoup aidée. **

**Je précise que cette fic est vraiment dérangeante et qu'elle contient des références explicites sur la nécrophilie et la pédophilie. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Pairing: Voldemort/Cadavre de Dobby**

* * *

><p><strong>Beating the Bad House Elf*<strong>

* * *

><p>Voldemort toisa le minuscule cadavre avec dégoût. Il avait utilisé un sortilège d'attraction en pensant que ce morveux de Potter pleurerait sur son corps. Et tout ce qu'il avait récolté dans l'affaire était le poignard de Bella. Il l'arracha sans douceur des haillons de la chose et le fit paresseusement jouer entre ses doigts.<p>

Sans cet elfe, il aurait eu Potter et ses amis. Sans cet elfe, la victoire aurait été sienne. Plus aucun obstacle ne se tiendrait entre lui et l'immortalité.

Poussant un cri de rage, il lança le poignard à la créature. Celui-ci s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair, mais cette vision ne lui procura aucun véritable plaisir. Il avait envie de le ramener à la vie pour le tuer de ses propres mains –mais lentement, cette fois. Assez lentement pour avoir le temps de savourer cette délicieuse lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent pour toujours. Il brûlait d'envie de voir cet elfe demander grâce. Cette perspective titilla son anatomie.

Il tiqua. Où était Bella quand il avait besoin d'elle ? Ah, oui. Il l'avait torturée et renvoyée. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre un peu. A ce moment-là le plaisir qu'il aurait tiré d'elle aurait été double. Mais dans son état, elle ne serait probablement utile à personne pour plusieurs heures.

Voldemort n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Dans un accès de rage, il fit volte-face. « Endoloris ! », hurla-t-il.

Le petit corps se convulsa. A cette vision, le Maître des Ténèbres sentit une onde électrique se propager dans son corps jusqu'à la base de son estomac. Ca ne marchait vraiment pas. Torturer cette… chose l'excitait encore plus mais ne le soulageait aucunement. Il baissa les yeux et constata sans surprise que son besoin immédiat était apparent.

Que faire, que faire ? Lord Voldemort n'avait aucune envie de s'abaisser au niveau des gamins de niveau scolaire pour… mettre une branlée à ce stupide elfe de maison, ou peu importe comment ils appelaient ça, de nos jours. Il s'assit abruptement sur son trône. Dans ce cas, qui appeler ?

Bellatrix, comme il le savait pertinemment, avait été dûment torturée. Tout comme les Malfoy, d'ailleurs. Severus –non, il était déjà occupé à l'école. Pettigrow avait été bien trop bruyant la dernière fois qu'il s'était servi de lui. Fenrir était parti en mission et l'attendre était au-dessus de ses forces. Rodolphus et Rastaban formaient un excellent duo mais Rastaban était avec Fenrir. Nagini chassait pour le moment et il ne lui faisait pas confiance à ce niveau-là lorsqu'elle avait faim. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps d'initier un nouveau mangemort.

Mais attends –il pouvait toujours s'infiltrer à Azkaban pour rendre une petite visite à un de ses loyaux sujets. A l'heure qu'il était, Barty Croupton Jr. était probablement dans un état pire que végétatif. Voldemort se mit brusquement debout, prêt à transplaner, mais s'arrêta net. Quand quelqu'un était, allons dire, 'indisposé', le transplanage devenait risqué. Les chances de se désartibuler étaient plus grandes, et, sachant que rien d'autre que de l'eau n'entourait Azkaban à des kilomètres à la ronde, il n'avait pas franchement envie de prendre le risque.

Que faire, dans ce cas, que faire ? Il frissonna. A part 'mettre une branlée au mauvais elfe de maison' il ne voyait pas que faire d'autre. Il ouvrit lentement sa robe de sorcier -il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'abaissait à un tel acte –quand le cadavre attira son attention.

Mettre une branlée au mauvais elfe, hein ? Bon, cette locution devait avoir une raison d'être, après tout. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix…

* * *

><p>Il s'enfonça rapidement dans le corps, et retint sa respiration. C'était tellement serré qu'il pouvait sentir la peau se déchirer au contact de son membre. En s'enfonçant un peu plus, il ferma les yeux et imagina le visage de celui qui était toujours hors de sa portée.<p>

De perçants yeux verts, fixés sur Voldemort pendant qu'il enjambait le cadavre de la mère du garçon. Il pouvait sentir le minuscule corps sous lui et presque imaginer que c'était celui du gamin. Ses traits se changèrent en un sourire méprisant lorsqu'il martela de plus en plus fort, les yeux toujours clos, savourant l'intrusion facilitée par l'épais liquide.

En approchant l'extase, il imagina le morveux tel qu'il l'avait vu la veille, les cheveux plus longs et plus en bataille que jamais, les yeux aussi perçants que le jour de leur première rencontre. Il agrippa le corps de la chose plus fort et sentit ses os craquer.

Oui, il avait été éblouissant même lors de cette funeste nuit d'Halloween. En poussant un gémissement, il jouit dans le petit corps.

* * *

><p>En se retirant, il nota le contraste entre sa peau pâle et le sang écarlate. Il promena un doigt sur son bras, frissonnant en examinant la marque pourpre qu'il avait laissé sur son passage.<p>

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, destinée au nettoyage ou à l'incinération, et la laissa au milieu de la salle du trône.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la sortie, le corps brisé et désarticulé de l'elfe de maison entra dans son champ de vision. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Oui, la personne qui avait inventé cette phrase savait certainement de quoi elle parlait. Il en demanderait probablement un à Bella ou à Lucius dès qu'ils seraient remis.

Il quitta la salle du trône, en se demandant vaguement comment ce serait avec un elfe vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>*J'ai décidé de conserver le titre anglais parce qu'il est vraiment génial. 'Beating the Bad House Elf' est en réalité un jeu de mot avec la phrase 'Beating the Bald Midget' qui est un euphémisme pour l'onanisme. La meilleure adaptation que j'ai trouvée est 'mettre une branlée' xD. Je vous conseille évidemment la version originale.<strong>

**Je vous laisse vomir, ensuite venez reviewer.**


End file.
